ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack Of The Dogs
'AOTD '''is the second episode of Interspace 10. Episode ''Interspace is sleeping, while the TV blurts out: (TV): Weird alien dogs are attacking the city. His dad woke him up before waking up his sister. (Dad): Do you know what these alien dogs are? (Interspace's Sister): And when the heck did you buy that dumb watch. (Interspace): You're not gonna believe me. I found the Heromatrix in forest when I was looking for my football. And some robots came and fought me. (Dad): Is that it? Did you experience something other than hostile robots? (Interspace): Well, I found out that I could transform, into different aliens. (Dad): Let me see one. Interspace gives his arm out to his dad and his dad cycles the dial, crossing a Ghost looking alien, a Moth looking alien, and [[Zipwire. He finally rests on a tall humanoid with three spikes on his head. (Dad): The legends will only be true, if the Celestialsapien is in my house. Dad slams the watch's dial down. A Yellow light engulfs Interspace and a metal looking alien stands there. (Gasket): This is a Celestialsapien? This one has to be Gasket. Suddenly, two dogs jump through the windows into their home. (Gasket): Dogs? I was always afraid of dogs! Gasket shoots gas from his hands, making all the dogs cough and splutter. (Gasket): Where da fuq did all the dogs come from. (Tanimo): Me. (Gasket): Dad, seriously? Bring a dog-tamer to the house to set dogs on me? (Tanimo): No. I came here because of you, little boy. Gasket shoots a gas circle, shooting both Tanimo and himself out of his house. (Interspace's Sister): I want a watch like that. (Tanimo): Dogs, GET HIM!!!!! Gasket reverts into Interspace. (Interspace): Wut? The dogs growl at Interspace, circling him. Suddenly, a rock covered boy levitated the dogs, sending them flying. (Interspace and the guy): Who are you? (Interspace): Interspace. (Xavin): Xavin. Cx-a-vin. Interspace suddenly activated the Heromatrix and transformed into Watersprout. (Xavin): You can transform? I'm part Galilean. (Watersprout): WATERSPROUT!!!! Xavin, I'm gonna make a catapult Watersprout shoots vines at the nearest trees and used his body as a catapult to shoot Xavin at the dogs and Tanimo. (Watersprout): Go Xavin! *watches Xavin fight Tanimo with powerswords* Watersprout uses his plant manipulation powers to control the trees to attack Tanimo. (Tanimo): Give me the Heromatrix, and my dogs will stop. (Watersprout): Nah. *times out* Why is this thing timing out so quick? (Interspace): Please! Heromatrix, give me Zipwire! *slaps down Heromatrix* ZIPWIRE! (Zipwire): Ha ha ha! *zaps Tanimo who is blasted backwards* (Tanimo): That alien! It's too powerful! Ziposapiens are noted for their power. (Zipwire): And you're going down. (Tanimo): Dogs, shed your skin! Become mecha-dogs! The dogs do so, and attack Zipwire. (Xavin): Use your hacking skills as a Ziposapien! Zipwire plugs his hands into the mecha-dogs, sending an electrical current through it, and also disentegrating it. (Zipwire, voice crackling with power): W-w-hat p-p-posit-t-ion a-are y-o-ou i-n-n n-n-o-w? (Tanimo): Oh, no! Dogs, retreat! Tanimo and his dogs run away, only to be cornered by the police. Then Zipwire reverts. (Tanimo): I'll get you, Interspace! (Police): After your 10 months in jail, probably you will. Kid, they'll be builders calling at your house soon. (Interspace): Thank you, officer. (Police): No problem. And what is that watch? *looks at Heromatrix* (Interspace): Nothing. Character Debuts *Interspace *Interspace's Dad *Interspace's Sister *Police Cop *Xavin Aliens Used *Gasket (first appearance) *Watersprout (first appearance) *Zipwire Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Interspace 10 (Rebooted)